Chiyudou
Chiyudou - Path of Healing Chiyudou #1-30 Mend - Chiyudou #1, 25 Kidou :Description: Use for small wounds that are less than 6 cm in length and 2 cm in depth. Ideal for teaching the principles behind higher Chiyudou spells. Wounds can be closed up by using reiatsu to encourage the edges of a wound to grow back together. :Depending on the size of the wound, it can take between 15 minutes to an hour to close up a surface wound. :Incantation: Break apart and return, turn and overcome. Unity from division before the sickle moon. Chiyudou #1, Mend. Stretcher - Chiyudou #3, 35 Kidou :Description: Use in situations when the victim has injuries beyond those that can be healed by the medic at hand - this person may be gently transported to the field hospital or to the medic that has enough expertise. :The caster puts their hand several inches above the prone target and speaks the incantation. The injured person then gently floats two feet in the air and will float around, following the hand of the caster. The caster must keep their hand right above the floating person and keep their palm open - if they fail to do that the spell will be broken. :The initial spell works for five minutes. Prolonging the spell will cost 30 more reiatsu for each five minutes of time. :Incantation: Strapped by the air, bound by earth - brought to salvation by blood. Rejoice! Chiyudou #3 Stretcher. Soft Breath - Chiyudou #8, 50 Kidou :Description: Reiatsu is used to cool and stop the further burning of surface tissues. Can be used on an area the size of 6 cm by 6cm and no deeper than the skin. :Burned skin can continue to be damaged even after the damaging heat source is removed. This kidou removes excess heat without shocking the cells, and encourages the flow of fluids from the affected area. :One use lasts one hour. After this, the user has to wait for another hour before using again. :Incantation: Starvation of warmth, deep embrace. Spill across the flames and flow in the sky. Chiyudou #8, Soft Breath. Cleansing Barrier - Chiyudou #10, 75 Kidou :Description: This chiyudou creates a barrier 10 ft in diameter or the maximum allowable size in a given area. The insides of the barrier acts like a sterilized room. The barrier doesn’t stop people from entering or exiting however. :All healing (chiyudou or not) done inside the field has a 5% increase in efficiency and effect. :The barrier lasts as long as the person who made it is still inside. Due to the concentration needed in keeping the barrier up, another one cannot be created until 2 hours after the first barrier is destroyed. :When creating the barrier, the user must first cup the hands together and gather energy. The energy slowly spreads out until maximum size. :Incantation: Cleanse the wasted land and purify the weeping moon. Grant a haven from the ravages of the world. Chiyudou #10, Cleansing Barrier. Current - Chiyudou #12, 80 Kidou per hour :Description: In cases where attacks deal long lasting spirit energy damage, Current can be used to remove the offending spirit energy. The user injects their own spirit energy and uses that to coerce out the negative energy. :The caster must have at least 75% the reiatsu of the person that inflicted the damage in order to do anything at all. :It would take anywhere from half an hour to more than a day to completely cleanse the negative spirit energy from a person, based on the difference in strength between the user and the person that did the damage. Also, how much of the body is affected will be a factor. :The process would go faster if the person who is being cleansed helps out. :Incantation: Remnants of the past, be banished from the present. Thy presence is not desired. Chiyudou #12, Current. Pressure Bandage - Chiyudou #15, 100 Kidou :Description: Reiatsu is molded to conform to the shape of a puncture wound or slash that has penetrated through skin, muscle, blood vessels, or bone. :This is used primarily in slowing or stopping the loss of blood, and the user must concentrate on finding and blocking leaks. This kidou will not heal a wound, it is used for emergency situations to keep a patient’s blood pressure from dropping and causing their heart to fail. :One casting will last up to a half hour. Users can only use this once every four hours, as it strains the user’s mind to apply and maintain the bandage. :Incantation: Seeking the hidden, impeding the flow. Verdant follows itself, North rises below the West. Chiyudou #15, Pressure Bandage. Venom Scale - Chiyudou #16, 250 Kidou :Description: Any poison in the patient's body will stop spreading. Any effects delivered by the poison will weaken by 50%. The effect of this spell will last for fifteen minutes of calm or three rounds of battle at max; it can be easily broken by administering the same or any other poison once again. :The user extends their arm and says the incantation, their reiatsu concentrates around the wrist, visually turning into a green-colored snake, waiting to be used. Even a slightest touch of the hand to the body of the other person will make the energy snake venture into the target's body, delivering the effects. :Incantation: Serpents of Death - you who sleep in our grasp, you who dream of abyss. Open your eyes and bite. Chiyudou #16, Venom Scale. Sigh of a Spring - Chiyudo #17, 110 Kidou : Description: For use on muscles and ligaments. Heals sprains and muscle tears as well as relieve muscle fatigue. Relieving fatigue takes longer than healing though since it's more about relaxation and can't be done quickly.'' Incantation:'' Depths of the body, warmth of the spirit, caress the gentle currents. The kiss of the mountain spring gives life to the parched grounds. Chiyudou #17, Sigh of a Spring. Lacuna Release - Chiyudou #18, 110 Kidou :Description: Use for broken bones that have sustained more damage than a simple fracture. :The healer focuses their reiatsu into the broken bone and increases the rate of removal of dead tissue while encouraging cell growth and the reconstruction of the hard outer calcium-phosphate matrix. :Incantation: Entangle and tighten the cords above, devour and preserve in the darkness. Sift through the river and reverse the roots. Chiyudou #18, Lacuna Release. Nui Me (Stitch, Suture) - Chiyudou #23, 180 Kidou :Description: The user forms thin threads out of reiatsu, usually from the hands, that can be manipulated as desired. The most common use is to perform emergency stitching on a large wound. The stitching is completely painless and can be quickly finished if the user is good at controlling the lines. :Threads will only last for up to an hour before dissipating, so more medical attention should be provided. The threads are charged with energy and thus, are harder to cut or rip than normal sutures. :Incantation: The threads of fate have not yet given up on you. But the scissors creep ever closer so open your eyes and take in everything before it is too late. Chiyudou #23, Nui Me. Clear Sight - Chiyudou #30, 250 Kidou :Description: When an internal injury is suspected or when utilizing the Surgery tech. What it does: Allows the user's vision to penetrate the tissues of their patient and observe any damage or gross disease states that may be present. :Incantation: Obscure the flight. Rendering darkness. Four cranes standing. Open the eyes of the soul and return to the twilight. Chiyudou #30, Clear Sight. Chiyudou #31-50 Dark Tendril - Chiyudou #35, 300 Kidou + 100 Dark Burst :Description: Dark Tendril's intended use is to kill parasitic organisms or other entities that live inside someone's body. But there can be some more offensive applications of the spell as well. :Several black, sharp ended tendrils that can grow to a maximum of 40 cm sprout from the casters hand. The caster has full control over the motion of these tendrils. The caster can also optionally have tendrils phase through a portion of the target, leaving no physical wound, (mainly used to attack parasites without causing damage to the target). Even though the target won't suffer physical damage if phased, the pain of being pierced will still be felt. The tendrils can only be phased once per casting. :In the end, the parasite will still need to be removed physically through other means. :The tendrils can also be used for offense as well but mainly piercing attacks. They are very easy to cut through so they can't really be used defensively. :If the caster chooses to phase the tendrils, then they need to wait four hours before the kidou can be used again. Otherwise the kidou can be cast normally. :Incantation: The wisps of the dark hunts and seeks out a soul. The wisps of the dark entwines and pierces a soul. The wisps of the dark fades and disappears with the soul. Chiyudou #35, Dark Tendrils. :Extension: Dark Burst, 100 Kidou. Dark Burst sends out a surge of violent spirit energy through the tip of the tendrils. The energy burst will destroy the tendrils however. Black Gut - Chiyudou #47, 1400 Kidou :Description: Caster places his hands upon the target's abdomen and recites the incantation. All of the poison in target's body immediately rushes into the abdomen area and seeps through the skin right into the reiatsu orb in the caster's hands. This orb then may be dissolved at the caster's will; retaining the orb costs 100 reiatsu for every minute. :Incantation: White honor, red blood, black corruption. Open your hara and show us the purity. Chiyudou #47, Black Gut. Chiyudou #51-70 -none- Chiyudou #71-90 -none- Chiyudou #91-99 -none- Category:Shinigami